Percabeth classroom one shots
by SibunAmber
Summary: A collection of couple moments from Percabeth in the halls of a school far far away. They are about 17 in this. I don't own Percy Jackson. Based on actual events with all names changed for reasons.
1. Leap moment number 1

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! So I haven't written in a while but this was something that actually happened in class with my best friend and her boyfriend the other day and I just kind of adapted it to fit the situation. This may be multiple chapters as I did record the whole 5 to ten minute conversation and they have lots of cute moments so yea. Hope yall enjoy! **

Amber's pov

I looked around the small classroom, soaking in all of the details, just to the right of me the whiteboard sat, cleared of any lesson plans just two days before our long weekend. Our teacher sat at her desk, completely oblivious to the world around her. My near back corner seat offered a lovely view of the idiots ( and stray brained members of society)to me immediate right, seats one and two next to me sat the two head populars, deep in conversation over a life or death situation; Payton's instagram profile. The bandwagoners sat in front of me chatting away and texting on their phones. In the opposite corner sat 4of my actual friends, josh Kayla Kira and Jared, all nose deep in various books.'

Just to my left sat two people completely detached from everyone else. They were obviously talking about something trivial s annabeth wasn't giving Percy her authoritive you can't win look. I think I even heard her giggle. I pulled my left ear bud out, cutting off one of my multitude of sad songs and listened on their conversation with interest.

"That's sounds so weird out of context. It's like how Ben w sits there in science and he's just like the sun is a big ball of puss and then he just keeps going on it's just like Ben seriously. It's so weird. I don't know.

"Mrs. O'Leary is afraid of balls. It's so weird it's like hey girl! Go! And she doesn't move at all and its like oh Mrs. O'Leary and then we pet her.

"You're such a seaweed brain."

"I know." Percy smiled at Annabeth and she smiled back. I couldn't help but grin. I had known Annabeth for nearly 10 years, from when she first came to elementary school at seven through all her leaves and transfers but I had never seen her so happy. She really did genuinely love him. And from what I had seen, he loved her too.

I put in my ear bud and let the couple have their conversation in privet. From what Annabeth had told me, they hardly ever got time alone were they weren't in danger, whatever that meant. I figured I would be kind and let them have their privacy. I changed from a sad song to city life. I looked back to see Percy poke Annabeth's nose and I chuckled. She laughed and fell against his shoulder.


	2. Failing announcement

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! This was written on my phone in like ten minutes during my aide period. This is based off of what my friend's boyfriend did in our history class. ( my friend is represented by annabeth and her boyfriend by percy) hope y'all enjoy! The response to the first chapter was overwhelming and I'm thankful that Y'all liked it! Enjoy!**

Amber's POV

I walked down the hallway, heading towards the brown door at the end on the right. I yanked the door open and stepped off the tile onto the rough carpet covering the floor. My eyes darted around the room, hopping from desk to desk. I made a mental note of the empty ones and I walked to the back and took my seat, pulling out my notebook and flipping to an open page. I pulled a pen out of my bag, preparing to take notes of the treaty of Paris of 1783( not 1763. That one ended a different war.)

Annabeth walked through the door, following Kaylee. She smiled at me and took her seat to my right.

" okay class as you know we have our exam on Friday. You need to pay attention as we only have 3 days."

Mr Raymen, our history teacher, turned his eyes to Annabeth. I glanced at her as she raised her eyebrow before grimacing.

" one young man in my second period class hasn't done very well all year but I figured he would work harder. I was mistaken. I though he would have studied hard for the quiz last Friday, which he got a 15 on and that's not all. I thought he would try to redeem himself with the two exams that I assigned which count for 20% of your exam turned one in after only writing 2 pages and the other was not only written, but written in pencil!* he is now failing this class with a 63. Unless he gets a 100 on his exam he will fail the semester.

Annabeth groaned.

" we all know who that is now don't we annabeth." She glared at me.

" stupid seaweed brain!"

*my history teacher( represented mr raymon) hates pencils and we aren't allowed to use them in his class or we get a zero. More of this story line will come, including the story of why my teacher hates pencils and more about my friends boyfriend( represented by percy) failed. And yes, he did end up failing.


	3. Sick days

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! So I haven't had much time to write lately so it his was made in five minutes one my phone. Sorry about any mistakes. And I'm sorry it is so short. Hope Y'all all enjoy. Please review!**

"It's awful. Percy was iri- I mean calling me this morning and he just started coughing. I asked what was wrong and he was just like ' I think I'm sick'. He said he told his mom and she told me he's fine but he won't be at school today. I hope he gets better."  
Annabeth slumped down in her seat.  
"It's not like he's going to die. He's mom would tell you if he was that bad."  
She scowled at me.  
* the next day*  
"Where's percy, I want to insult someone and josh is sick today. I texted him and told him he was a failure but its not the same."  
Annabeth scowled at me. That's all she's been doing towards me lately. But that's all Annabeth does unless she's with percy so...  
" he's still sick. I'm really worried about him. He doesn't get this sick for this long usually. It's normally one day of pure sickness than another of mild problems then he's back but he sounds really sick. His mom won't even let me visit him."  
She looked really upset. She's not the same without Percy here. She gets all gloomy and sad. It's depressing. ( and kind of romantic. )  
" have you been texting him?"  
" yep. All day."  
* the next next day*  
" still sick?"  
" Yeah. He's mom says he is much better but still has a fever. He should be back tomorrow."  
I smiled. No more mopey Annabeth.  
* the next day*  
" good of you to finally show up Percy. I was beginning to think you'd died and your mom just didn't have the heart to tell your girlfriend."  
He laughed and Annabeth slapped him.  
" that wasn't funny seaweed brain." She scowled at him but smiled after he gave her his puppy dog look.  
" I found it quite funny." He smiled at her.  
She rolled her eyes. Same old Annabeth.


	4. dirty jokes and slapping hands

**Hey Y'all! It's Abby! So this one is longer than the rest, I think around 930 words which admittedly isn't very long but the rest are only like 300 to 400 so its an improvement! I hope you enjoy and as always, this is based (partially. Everything from that would be awkward on is made up by me) on moments between my friend and her boyfriend. I might include moments from a different couple soon so look forward to that! Anyway remember to review! Enjoy!**

"Are you still reading?" Annabeth took her eyes off of Percy and looked at me. I nodded and held up 'Beautiful Darkness'. Percy looked at me in confusion.

"How did I forget that so fast? I guess I'm really good at forgetting things."

"Yea, Seaweed Brain here is really good at forgetting things." Annabeth smiled at Percy.

"Yea I could like break the world record for forgetting things."

"I could break up with you and I beat you'd forget."

"To be honest I probably would."

"I was having a conversation with Christian and he was like 'Percy said he'd played Zelda but he couldn't remember where his first dungeon was.' And I was like Christian, he might have played that game but he has horrible memory. I could break up with him and he wouldn't know that it had happened the next day."

"I can honestly say I probably wouldn't. And then it would be really awkward. Like really I would just come to school and be like "hey wise girl, we still on for that movie tomorrow' and you'd be like 'we broke up yesterday so no.'"

"I would never say so no. I would say 'of course not you idiotic seaweed brain.' Are you sure you know me at all?"

I laughed at Annabeth's comment. Percy smiled and leaned toward her, trying to whisper in her ear but let's just say he isn't very good at doing that.

"After last Wednesday bet I know you better than you know yourself."

Annabeth turned beat red and smacked Percy across the face. I held back a laugh as Percy rubbed his now bruised cheek.

"I didn't hit you that hard." Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy looked at her with his lip quivering. "Did I?" She dropped the harsh tone she had held and looked at Percy with concern. He moved his hand from his face to reveal a red and swollen cheek. Annabeth took a sharp intake of breath and started tearing up.

"I didn't- I thought. I didn't mean to slap you that hard." She was nearly crying at this point. Percy's expression softened as he saw the tears in her eyes. She looked down at the floor beneath their desks. He reached over and put his hand under her chin, raising her head to look at him. It was meant to be a comforting gesture but her eyes fell once again upon his pulsing cheek and she burst into tears.

Her eyes closed as she lifted her hand to wipe them away but Percy beat her to it. He raised his left hand and brushed the drops away with his thumb leaving the palm of his hand to rest on her still blushing cheeks. I watched on as Annabeth hunched her shoulders and cried. Percy wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him, her eyes still down. She clasped her hands in front of her, resting them softly against Percy's chest. Her shoulders shook with sobs as Percy held her and rocked them both gently back and forth.

My eyes lifted from the scene to exam the still buzzing classroom before me. The bandwagoners still sat to the front of me, talking away. Kira and Jared where both still reading, though Kayla and Josh seemed to be in a heated discussion over the congress in Mr. Raymen's class. Peyton and Ashlynn seemed to have finally decided what Peyton would put in her instagram profile as they scrolled through twitter, commenting on other Popular's tweets and making a few of their own. No one even spared a glance at the couple in the corner.

My eyes wandered back to Percy and Annabeth. Percy was bent down, his mouth just above Annabeth's ear, whispering words of comfort in it. They sat still as Annabeth's shoulders stopping shaking and her sobs no longer tinged the air. She lifted her head from Percy's shirt, revealing tear stains splattered across the blue fabric. He smiled at her softly.

"It's ok wise girl. I was the one who made the dirty joke. I didn't realize it would embarrass you this much. I'm sorry." She looked up at him. He took his arm from around her back and touched her hands which lay on his knees. She looked down and mumbled what sounded like an apology.

"What was that wise girl? Was that an apology? You finally admit you were wrong!" She glared at him but quickly dropped the glare and went back to crying. She put her hands over her eyes and knelt forward, folded in half in her seat. Her back shook and I knew she was sobbing yet again. Percy seemed to realize his mistake. He leaned forward until his face was inches from her bent head.

"I was kidding wise girl. I'm sorry again. It's just you never admit you're wrong, mostly because you're never really wrong but still. I just was excited that for once I wasn't the only one who did something they shouldn't have. I shouldn't have teased you, I'm sorry." She looked up at him and he wiped away more tears.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain. You shouldn't have made that joke, I shouldn't have hit you. We're both in the wrong. I just forget sometimes that you're still a teenage boy. You're going to make jokes and I'm going to have to put up with those jokes. We both make mistakes, even me." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I love you Wise Girl."

"Love you too Seaweed Brain. "


	5. self test

Amber's POV

"And tomorrow your self tests are due. So make sure you work on them,. Remember quality not quantity." Mr. Raymen called out as the bell rang. I threw all my stuff in my bag and caught up with Josh.

"So how badly did you fail this time?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Pretty badly. You?" I shrugged. We walked across the hall to Mrs. Olivers room. We walked in and I slapped him on the arm before heading to my corner seat. I sat down and looked at Annabeth.

"Percy is actually already doing his self test! He might not fail this semester. Then I won't have to break up with him!" Annabeth had made a promise that if he didn't pass this semester she would break with his sorry butt. Jade and Madi disliked Percy and wanted him off of our table but I secretly liked having Annabeth so happy. If he was what gave her joy so be it.

" Yea I started working on it last night. I'm almost done with the whole chapter!" He looked very proud of himself. Annabeth smiled at him affectionately.


End file.
